


Драбблы с феста

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с драббл-феста, лето 2015.<br/>АПД. Главы 11-18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лиам/Луи, знакомство в очереди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Лиам/кто угодно. Они знакомятся в очереди."

– Лиам.  
– Луи.  
Спустя полтора часа ожидания на соседних стульях можно и познакомиться.  
– Не думал, что тут столько желающих.  
Луи согласно хмыкает.  
– Думал, приду, отдам… В смысле, сделаю… В смысле, приду, быстро со всем покончу и… – Лиам чувствует, как заливается румянцем.  
– Да я тебя понял, приятель, – хлопает его по плечу Луи. – Кто же знал, что тут прямо аншлаг. Я и проголодаться успел.  
Лиам кивает. С утра он не ел, и сейчас он с сожалением вспоминает оставленный на кухне пончик.  
– Как насчет пообедать вместе после всего?  
– Серьезно?  
– А что? Или ты считаешь, что сам процесс у тебя займет много времени? Ну, тебе виднее, конечно, но…  
– Нет. В смысле, да. Нет. Но мы же вот тут…  
– И? Классные парни на дороге не валяются.  
Лиам трет затылок и решается.  
– Окей.  
– Окей, классные парни на дороге не валяются?  
– Окей, пообедать после всего.  
– Ну и чудненько, я вот знаю отличное место тут совсем недалеко…  
– Пейн, кабинет 18А, – скучающим голосом объявляет медсестра. – Пробирка вот. Журналы, фильмы внутри.  
– Увидимся после! – кричит ему вслед Луи. – Думай обо мне!


	2. Сирена Луи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Луи - сирена. Вероятно... это повлечет за собой некоторые неудобства в предстоящем концертном туре."

– Серьезно? Не одна из твоих идиотских шуточек, вроде "мне кажется, у меня растут крылья"?  
– Идиотом был только тот, кто поверил.   
– Но я же поверил.  
– Вот и я о том же, Нил. Но сейчас все это – абсолютная правда.   
– То, что ты сирена...Как эти, как их, которые в книжках и поют?   
– Нет, те, которые акустические излучатели, действие которых основано на перекрывании потока газа или жидкости!  
– Офигеть!  
– Я ж и говорю!  
– Ты это в словаре прочел? А что такое излучатель? И я про газ не пон...Ай!  
– Не отвлекаемся, а то в следующий раз не только кулаком стукну.  
– А что, споешь?  
– Не ценю сарказм, но наконец до тебя дошло! Я не могу петь. Понимаешь, вообще.   
– Окей, но что случится? Ну, в худшем случае? И почему ты не рассказывал нам раньше? Мы бы что-нибудь придумали!  
– Знаю я ваше "что-нибудь"...И я сам узнал на днях, спасибо, мама, за сюрприз – "милый, с двадцатьчетвертым днем рождения, и, кстати, в двадцать четыре года у всех в нашем роду появляются особенности сирены, хочешь еще торта?".  
– А с чем торт был? Ладно, ладно, но все же?  
– Но все же – "безумие для всех, кто услышит мое пение". Цитируя маму.  
– Неудобно.   
– Слегка, ага. Совсем немного. Крохотная помеха для мирового тура.  
– Погоди-ка. Говоришь, мама сказала, в день рождения?  
– И?  
– И! Ты же праздновал его в Донкастере на три дня позже.  
– Потому что у нас было то выступление, ага.   
– Ага.   
– То выступление в день моего рождения...  
– После которого все поражались, чего это фанаты на удивление тихие, помнишь?  
– Потрясающе!   
– Отличная же новость, все будет хорошо!  
– Паршивая новость! Я сирена-неудачник.   
– Зато безопасно.  
– Но как обидно!


	3. Найл/Луи, нелюбимая работа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Найл/Луи, нелюбимая работа".

– Нет, нет и снова нет. Не хочу и не буду. Даже не проси.  
– Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом соглашаешься.   
– Потому что эта халтурка всегда попадается, когда мы на мели. И некуда деваться.   
– А сейчас?  
– А сейчас у меня аж...Погоди-ка. Три, четыре, пять...Десять фунтов и восемь пенсов!  
– Да мы с тобой аж миллиардеры, я смотрю. Но завтра платить за комнату...  
– Черт.   
– Соглашаемся?  
– Соглашаемся. Но я все еще не хочу.   
– Даже вместе с любимым бойфрендом?  
– Даже вместе с любимым бойфрендом. Они все на меня так пялятся...Ну, и на тебя, но на меня больше! Им что, делать больше нечего?  
– Лу. Мы с тобой будем обнаженными натурщиками для урока порно-рисунка. Меня бы больше смутило, если бы на нас не смотрели.


	4. Лиам, секрет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Лиам. У него есть постыдный секрет, о котором никто никогда не должен узнать. НИКТО. НИКОГДА!"

– Странная страна эти ваши Штаты, – не отводя глаз от пролетающих за окном автобуса дорожных знаков, сообщает Луи.  
– Чего это вдруг наши? Такие же наши, как и твои, – лениво огрызается Найл.  
– Нет, я же серьезно. Вот смотри, алкоголь с двадцати одного – это раз, родео – это два…  
– То, что у тебя был неудачный опыт с родео…  
– Ооочень неудачный, – добавляет Гарри.  
– Как я сказал, родео – это два, – перебивает их Луи, – а тут еще вот это.  
– И что сейчас тебя возмутило?  
– Spelling bee. Скажите мне, что это вообще такое? Произносить слова по буквам? Только в этой стране такое возможно.  
– На самом деле, у нас тоже оно проходит. Помнится, лет пять назад был даже национальный конкурс, я когда-то писал реферат об этом, – вспоминает Гарри.  
– Представь, быть победителем конкурса правописания, ему небось дают кубок с надписью «Неудачник на всю жизнь»?  
Лиам с таким грохотом ставит кружку на стол, что едва не разбивает ее.  
– А, может, в «FIFA»? Или в ту новую, которую ты любишь, Томмо, а? И, Гарри, ты же вроде хотел позвонить Джемме?  
– Да что с тобой, Господи, какая пчела тебя укусила? Разговоры о ужасных и пугающих, – Луи корчит страшную рожу, – буквах, да на ночь глядя? Бедный, бедный Лиам, давайте не будем доводить его до инфаркта. И чур я первым выбираю команды!  
Они с Найлом толкаются за лучшее место у экрана, а Лиам выдыхает. В этот раз пронесло. Он достает телефон и открывает твиттер. Закусывает губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
«Отличнэй вечир с парньями!! Сдесь в амереке так класно так жду завтрашнега коннцерта!».  
Хмурится. Нет, что-то не то. Все еще слишком хорошо. Он вносит поправки. «Класна», так-то хуже. Так бы точно не написал победитель Spelling bee.


	5. Гарри/Лиам, верховая езда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Гарри/Лиам. Верховая езда."

– С детками весело, их легко обрадовать, – Гарри убеждает Лиама.  
– Точно?  
– Обещаю, я ж тут уже полгода, и ничего плохого еще не случалось.  
Лиам очень хочет верить Гарри. С Гарри легко, уютно. Именно благодаря Гарри это новое место так быстро превратилось в дом Лиама.  
– И я буду рядом, не бойся, – Гарри энергично кивает, волосы закрывают шею. – А вот и они, смотри. Твоя первая группа.  
Лиам улыбается Гарри, и ждет, пока дети подойдут к ним. Осторожно берет яблоко из ладони старшей девочки («Это Люкс, смотри, ты ей понравился, обычно она приносит яблоки только мне», шепчет Гарри).  
– Хороший пони, – хвалит его она, и он успокаивается. Может, все действительно будет хорошо.


	6. Найл/Лиам/София, миссис Хоран

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Найл/Лиам/София. "Если ты - миссис Хоран, то кто тогда я?""

– У меня сейчас только один вопрос…  
– Дай мне десять минут, и я...  
– Не этот, – Лиам не видит, как София закатывает глаза, но определенно слышит это в ее голосе, – и, если так, то пятнадцать как минимум.  
Лиам дуется, но не спорит. Возможно, иногда он действительно переоценивает себя.  
– Но вот скажи, если ты – миссис Хоран, то кто тогда я?  
– А это совсем просто, – раздается с другой стороны кровати, – ты у нас миссис миссис Хоран. Мистер, миссис и миссис миссис Хоран – звучит как название фильма, а?  
– Скорее, порнофильма, – поправляет Лиам.  
– Ну, раз уж порно… – София тянется к Найлу, и Лиам думает, что все же она была не права – до начала следующего раунда не пройдет и пяти минут.


	7. Найл/Гарри, особые отношения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Найл/Гарри. "У них особые отношения, они очень близки"."

\- Лиам, а напомни мне, Найл и Гарри - пара?

\- Нет, конечно, Соф, ты путаешь. Вот сегодня познакомишься с ними и сама увидишь. Пара! Подожди, расскажу им, смеху будет.

***

\- Вместе в отпуск?

\- А что такого? Двое друзей имеют право вместе отбохнуть без каких либо инис...исин...просто отдохнуть. Мы с Луи несколько раз вместе проводили отпуск. До того, как я познакомился с тобой.

\- Но номер для молодоженов вы же не снимали.

\- Гарри просто очень любит комфорт. Я уверен, этот номер снимает кто угодно.

***

\- ...В итоге у нас девяносто шесть гостей.

\- У меня вышло девяносто четыре.

\- Дай-ка пересчитаю твой список.

\- Ну вот, мы еще не женаты, а ты уже меня перепроверяешь.

\- Вот, ты не посчитал тех, кто придет с Гарри и Найлом.

\- Так они придут вместе.

\- Ага, я уже выучила, что Гарри-и-Найл всегда ходят вместе - не как пара, да-да, - но с ними же еще кто-то будет? Парни, девушки, осьминоги?

\- Нет, конечно. Я же говорю. Они вместе придут.

\- Но не как пара?

\- Именно. У них просто особые отношения.

\- ...и они очень близки.

\- Вот видишь, все же просто.

***

\- Дорогой, помнишь, когда на крестинах нашего сына я застукала Найла и Гарри в ванной, а ты сказал, что даже это ничего не означает?

\- И не означает.

\- А когда они купили дом вместе...

\- Отличное вложение капитала.

\- Значит, и их свадьбу, приглашение на которую мы только что получили, надо рассматривать лишь как повод выпить?

\- Я знал, что женился на тебе не только из-за твоей красоты.


	8. Найл/Гарри, мпрег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Найл/Гарри. Гарри - самый заботливый будущий отец. Мпрег."

– А, может, печенья с горчицей, а? Ммм, звучит вкусно, согласись?  
Найл морщится и качает головой.  
– Ладно, ладно, крекеры с клубничным мороженым? Я готов сбегать, я вчера присмотрел отличные крекеры за углом! Или соленые огурчики в сметане, объедение!  
– Откуда ты вообще берешь эти гадости?  
– Но Аманда и Кимбер с сайта будущих мам клялись, что это самое вкусное во время беременности… – оправдывается Гарри.  
– Ах, ну если Аманда и Кимбер с сайта будущих мам… А как насчет спросить отца твоего будущего ребенка?  
– Все, что угодно, Найл, никакое из твоих желаний не будет слишком странным! Я знаю, что беременность – особый период, и у людей в положении часто появляется очень необычный вкус в еде, но ты не должен стыдиться этого!  
– Мне бы гамбургер.  
– С персиком и вафлями? С бананами и чесноком?  
– С картошкой фри. И нет, не внутри гамбургера. Обычный гамбургер, обычная картошка. Справишься?  
Гарри кивает, но тайком вздыхает. Почему именно у его партнера такие скучные желания? А как же желейные мишки в кетчупе, а как же чипсы в розовом сиропе? Все это звучало так вкусно, а Найл, чудесный, прекрасный, но скучный Найл лишает Гарри возможности все это попробовать!


	9. Гарри, письмо из Хогвартса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Гарри получил письмо из Хогвартса. Нет, серьезно! По почте."

– «Дорогой мистер Стайлз, с радостью сообщаем вам, что вы приняты в Хогвартс, школу…». Бла-бла-бла, – Луи сворачивает письмо. – Ну, и что не так? Ты же этого так ждал. Чего дуешься?  
– Но оно же все не так!  
– Хазза, объясни по человечески, что не так? Вот тебе письмо из Хогвартса, о котором ты мечтал. Ну, на десять лет позже, мало ли, всякое бывает.  
– Да нет же, это ерунда. Но письмо…Они прислали мне письмо…  
– Прислали, да, это мы и обсуждаем уже пятый час, – терпеливо кивает Луи.  
– Почтой прислали!  
– Сэкономили на совах, ага. Зато дошло же.  
– Но в этом же все дело и было! Я не хочу учиться в Хогвартсе.  
– Так. А давай с начала, и в этот раз со смыслом? «Лу, я так хочу получить письмо из Хогвартса, я так мечтаю о сове с письмом». Кто так ныл? Вот тебе письмо о поступлении, правда, без совы, но…  
– В этом-то и дело! Я не хочу учиться в Хогвартсе, я просто мечтал увидеть тренированную сову!


	10. Лиам/Найл, контактный зоопарк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Лиам/Найл, совместный поход в контактный зоопарк."

– Я даже не знал, что в Таиланде есть контактные зоопарки. Я думал, у них и простых зоопарков нет.  
– С чего бы?  
– Ну, у них же много джунглей, и поэтому им не надо строить зоопарки для животных, которым не хватает места на природе. Так же? Я же прав?  
– Иногда я очень хочу жить в мире, который ты представляешь…  
– А какие животные там будут?  
– Думаю, кролики уж точно, знаю я твою слабость.  
– Надеюсь, ты им этого не сказал, когда договаривался о визите? «Лиам Пейн и его тайная страсть» – заголовок абсолютно лишний.  
– Зато очень милый. Но вообще они говорили на таком ломанном английском, что наверняка не поняли ничего из того, что я у них спрашивал, а я разобрал только «малыши» и «пушистики», поэтому уверен, что кролики уж точно там будут. Может, ослы, овцы, уточки всякие, ну, как обычно, ты же знаешь, ты у нас специалист по таким вещам. Еще немного и мы сможем составить хит-парад лучших контактных зоопарков мира.  
– А почему нас никто не встречает?  
– Я попросил, чтобы нам не мешали. И они закрыты сегодня для посетителей. Будем только мы и «пушистики» Коко и Карамелька– имена главных любимцев зоопарка я тоже разобрал. Правда, они, кажется, не очень хотели оставлять нас одних, но что мы, впервые в таком месте? Идешь, гладишь и кормишь всяких пони, мы довольны, они довольны, всем хорошо.  
– Ммм, Найл… Мне кажется, под «пушистиками» они имели в виду не кроликов…  
– Овечек?  
– Возможно, но вывеска «Контактный зоопарк тигров и львов» заставляет меня думать, что Коко и Карамелька будут от нас ждать далеко не травы и морковки.


	11. Гарри/Луи, заплетать косы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Луи/Гарри. Заплетать косы."

– Детка, тебе не кажется, что это перебор?  
– Я просто хочу быть готовым, – объясняет Гарри, роняя зажатые в зубах заколки.  
Луи вздыхает и осторожно двигает головой – Гарри явно перестарался в попытках туго заплести ему косы.  
– Мы и так чемпионы по готовности. Учебники, курсы, да и опыт у нас есть, чего еще надо?  
– Это у тебя опыт, а у меня нет. Джемма – это тебе не какая-нибудь Дейзи, это она мне косы плела, а не я ей. Я не знаю, как обращаться с девочками!  
– Да все ты знаешь. И будешь отличным папой.  
– Подай лучше ленту. Нет, не ту, лиловую. Лу, серьезно, как ты собираешься воспитывать нашу дочь, если не видишь разницы между лиловым и фиолетовым? Это же совершенно разные отт... Ну вот, ты слишком резко дернулся, придется снова плести с самого начала.  
– Да погоди, – отмахивается Луи. – Мелоди прислала смс.  
– Что-то не так?! Что сказал врач? Я все еще считаю, что мы должны были убедить ее, мы должны были пойти вместе с ней на эту консультацию...  
– Все хорошо, выдохни.  
– И с Мелоди, и с малышкой?  
– Абсолютно. Ну, кроме того, что, как оказалось, в прошлый раз ошибка вышла – у нас все же будет мальчик. Так что можешь отложить все ленты – косы плести тебе не придется.  
Гарри расстроено опускает руку с цветными полосками ткани.  
– Но я уже купил столько заколок, и подписался на ютуб-канал, посвященный французским косам, и...  
Луи вздыхает. Ну, не так уж туго Гарри плетет косы...  
– У тебя все еще есть я. Покажи, какие заколки у тебя рядом. Мне нужна самая красивая!


	12. Найл пишет фики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Найл пишет фики. "И это твой пейринг?!""

– Найл. Друг. Дружище.  
– Томмо.  
– Найлер!  
– Ты меня отвлекаешь.  
– Я потому и пришел!  
– Отвлечь меня?  
– Почти. Найл, ты не прав.  
– Угу.  
– Ты даже не спросил, почему.  
– С тобой проще согласиться. Но если ты решишь мне рассказать, в чем я не прав, я с удовольствием выслушаю. Но не сейчас, я занят.  
– Ты занимаешься ужасной вещью!  
– Печатаю на ноутбуке? Окей. Как скажешь.  
– Нет. В смысле, Лу мне все рассказала. Ты рассказал Лу, а Лу рассказала мне.  
– Проклятье.  
– Вот! Найл, как ты можешь?  
– Томмо, оно случайно получилось…  
– И продолжало получаться последние полтора года?  
– Ну… Да. Оно и правда хорошо выходит!  
– Не спорю.  
– Не споришь?  
– Не спорю. Но пишешь ты все не так.  
– Потому что пишу порно про друзей по группе?  
– Потому что пишешь не о тех друзьях по группе! Гарри/Зейн! И это твой пейринг?!  
– Я еще и про Зейна с Лиамом пишу…  
– Я в курсе. И про Гарри с Лиамом. И даже про себя с Лиамом!  
– Да один раз, драбблик, в подарок…  
– И даже Лиам/Гарри/Зейн!  
– Ну, там такое интервью было, я не смог не…  
– «Не смог не»! А надо было смочь! Вот про меня ты «смог не»! Что я тебе плохого сделал, а? Я что, не стою того, чтобы меня хоть разок, хоть в сотне слов свели с кем-то? Да хоть с этим гребанным Гримшоу – и не смотри так, я знаю, что ты писал про него с Хаззой.  
– Томмо, прости. Мне стыдно. Оно как-то завертелось, и я не смог остановиться. Но теперь я клянусь, что больше не буду…  
– Здравствуйте! Никаких «не буду»! Как писать про Лиама, он рад, а как его хороший, прекрасный, замечательный друг Луи Томлинсон, так он не будет. Значит так. Никаких угрызений совести, пока про меня не будет по крайней мере двадцати фиков. И никаких отмазок, я знаю твою страницу. И чтобы устроил мне как минимум одну оргию, с самым высоким рейтингом! Я даже готов тебе подсказать позы!  
– Но…  
– Значит так, пиши. Диктую. «Луи вышел из душа, капли воды блестели на идеальном прессе…»


	13. Лиам/Найл/София, игры на раздевание.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Лиам/Найл/София. Играть во что-нибудь на раздевание."

– Он явно над нами издевается.  
– Да если бы. Он просто действительно ничего не понимает.  
– Дорогой, если бы тебя постоянно приглашали на романтический ужин, а потом играли в покер на раздевание, ты бы тоже считал, что это дружеский вечер?  
– Это же Найл.  
– Ладно, возможно, он не любит покер или привык играть именно в стрип-покер. Но домино на раздевание? Мини-гольф на раздевание? Бильярд на раздевание? Не говори мне, что он не улавливает что-то общее во всем этом.  
– О, Соф, Лиам, вы тут о чем? Простите, я сегодня раньше, но зато с гитарой. Подумал, может, сможем с Пейно что-нибудь вместе написать, если Софии скучно не будет.  
– О, мне не будет скучно. Кстати, Найл, а ты слышал о игре на гитаре на раздевание?


	14. Гарри/Луи/Лиам, паппиплей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Гарри выбирает себе собаку."

– Кто хороший щенок? Кто? Ты, да! Ты отличный щенок, красавец ты мой! Лу, глянь, разве не прелесть? Смотри, как ласкается он. Можно мы его возьмем?  
– Хм, наверняка и спать с нами будет?  
– Ну как такого красавца оставить на полу? Будешь с нами спать, дружище? Луи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давай возьмем его?  
– Не надо на меня так смотреть. Оба вы, не смотрите на меня так. Возьмем, возьмем!  
– И мы тебе купим ошейник, самый красивый. Чтобы все знали, что ты наш. Ты же будешь только нашим, да?  
– Парни, я тут по...Э, Хаз, к тебе у меня давно нету вопросов, поэтому Луи, скажи лучше ты мне – что Лиам делает на полу вашего номера с собачьей игрушкой во рту?


	15. Гарри/Найл, русалка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Гарри/кто угодно. Однажды у Гарри вырастает хвост, как у русалки."

– Хаз, ты не видел мою футболку? Мы собрались в бар, а последний раз я видел ее у тебя, ког...  
– Она у Лиама!  
Если бы испуганный голос Гарри не заставил Найла что-то подозревать, это определенно сделал бы вид Гарри, полностью укрытого одеялом. Гарри Стайлз, укрытый до шеи одеялом. Сказать кому – не поверят!  
– О-о-окей. С футболкой разобрались. Осталось понять, что ты скрываешь.  
Найл усаживается на кресло у кровати (садиться на саму кровать он не собирается – мало ли, что там, под одеялом у Гарри, спасибо, Найл не дурак) и складывает руки на груди. Лучший способ расколоть Гарри – ничего не говорить. Пара минут упрямых взглядов, и тот все расскажет сам.  
– Я? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. А к вопросу о том, где что-то интересное – в баре. В том самом, куда ты собирался.  
Найл возмущенно фыркает. Дилетант, пытается отвлечь его спиртным. Не сработает. Хотя...Найл достает пиво из минибара и снова устраивается в кресле.  
– Вот, мне и тут хорошо, – делая глоток, заявляет он. – Еще бы рыбки к пиву, и вообще прекрасно было бы.  
Хм, а ведь в номере действительно пахнет рыбой. Определенно, теперь Найл это точно чувствует.  
– Гарольд. Ты что, вместо трех голых девиц – и не возмущайся, я же знаю, двух бы ты не скрывал, да и не скрывал, помню я Милан, – ешь под одеялом рыбу? Почему? Нет, не важно, – Найл трясет головой, – Важнее другое. Почему ты не делишься рыбой со мной? К тебе пришел бедный, голодный Найл, а ты не делишься с ним рыбой.  
Найл широко распахивает глаза и пытается создать наиболее жалкий вид.  
– Черт.  
– Я что, угадал?  
Надо же, обычно Найл проигрывает во всех играх "Угадай загаданное с десяти вопросов", но уж запах рыбы он действительно ни с чем не спутает.  
– Нет! Нет у меня рыбы. Никакой рыбы к пиву. Но то, что ты ее хочешь, все объясняет...  
– Так, мне стало скучно, поэтому простите, группи, жующие рыбу под одеялом или кто там играет с Гарри в доктора, но гадать дальш…  
И на этом Найл замолкает. Потому что да, он не просто так чувствовал запах рыбы. Но нет, рыбы под сдернутым одеялом нет. Как и фанаток.  
– Это хвост.  
– Нет.  
Найл закатывает глаза.  
– Гарри, давай мы пропустим спектакль «о боже, у тебя вместо ног хвост, не может быть, я не верю своим глазам, неужели я уснул при просмотре «Русалочки», и теперь я вижу странные сны» и твои бессмысленные отрицания, а перейдем к объяснениям, как и почему.  
– Ну… Просто, само? Вдруг взял и вырос, – голос Гарри звучит совсем неубедительно.  
– А сейчас попробуй сказать правду. И не забывай, теперь-то ты от меня не убежишь. Ха.  
Найл с довольным видом садится уже на кровать и проводит ладонью по хвосту Гарри. Который куда приятнее на ощупь, чем Найл думал бы, если бы он думал о том, какие на ощупь русалочьи хвосты.  
– Ну. Ты помнишь того колдуна?  
– Пьяного мужика, который вчера пробрался мимо охраны и рассказывал сказки о чакрах…Или чарах? В общем, о каких магических аурах?  
– Он не был пьяным, он просто под воздействием третьего глаза.  
Конечно, Гарри считает, что это объяснение важнее, чем рассказ о том, чем как вместо ног и прочего ниже пояса – да, Найл первым посмотрел, сорвав одеяло – у него появился хвост.  
– Мы с ним разговорились, и он сказал, что у него есть силы.  
– В смысле, «сила есть у тебя, юный падаван»?  
– Найл, ты хоть один фильм смотрел?  
– Окей, проехали. В общем, твой новый бомжеватый друг рассказал тебе…  
– Рассказал мне, что он может исполнить одно мое желание.  
– И ты попросил стать Ариэль?  
Самое странное, что это абсолютно не удивило бы Найла.  
– Не совсем. Я попросил… – Гарри выдыхает. – Пообещай, что не будешь злиться? Я же не могу уйти, если что, как ты видишь.  
– Хазза, если бы я умел на тебя злиться, я бы сделал это вовсе не сегодня. Так что поверь мне, ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно.  
– Я попросил стать тем, чего ты желаешь.  
Найл пытается это переварить. Ладно, Найл не пытается это переварить, Найл понял, что имел в виду Гарри. Но все же.  
– А этот твой колдун решил, что я желаю русалку? Я, конечно, вполне одобрительно отношусь к Диснею, но не настолько же…  
– Видно, он увидел то, что ты захочешь рыбу к пиву, только исполнил все как-то криво, и вот.  
– И вот, – повторяет Найл. Потому что да, шутить о мультфильмах проще, чем сказать главное.  
– Гарри, а ты не пробовал вначале поговорить со мной? Например, спросить «дорогой Найл, а ты никогда не думал о тебе и обо мне как о тебе-и-мне?», ммм? А я бы ответил…  
– А ты бы ответил «нет, не думал, но я польщен», а тогда я бы…  
– А я бы ответил «Да, Гарри, я об этом думаю последние пять лет».  
– О.  
– Угу.  
Гарри молчит. Найл тоже молчит, но если что, у него есть оправдание – кто же знал, что на русалочьем хвосте столько завитушек. Красота. Был бы тут Зейн, он бы определенно вдохновился ими.  
– Дурацкий хвост.  
– Эй, не оскорбляй свою новую часть тела, – Найл считает нужным возмутиться. За эти пару минут он проникся этим хвостом.  
– Ну, не будь него, я бы смог сесть и тебя поцеловать.  
К счастью, у Найла нет хвоста, поэтому ничто не мешает ему притянуть к себе Гарри.  
– Но в этом всем есть один недостаток.  
– Угу, у меня все еще нет ничего ниже пояса, – печально заявляет Гарри.  
– И это тоже, – соглашается Найл. – Но у меня по-прежнему нет рыбы к пиву!


	16. Луи/Гарри, то самое блюдо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Луи/Гарри, Луи до сих пор готовит для Гарри романтичный ужин по тому самом рецепту"

Гарри никогда не думал, что хорошее воспитание и прирожденная вежливость не просто не смогут его выручить, но и станут причиной того, что он окажется в приемном покое скорой помощи с подозрением на перелом пальца ноги.  
– Не дергайся ты, тебе мало одной проблемы? – Луи бурчит, но сильнее прижимает Гарри к себе. – То ты обожжешься чаем, то порежешь ладонь, да так, что семь швов понадобится. Не человек, а ходячее недоразумение. Да и сидячее недоразумение тоже! Это ж надо умудриться, постоянно с тобой все это случается не где-нибудь, а дома. Дома. На кухне! Во время ужина! Только я решаю приготовить нам праздничный ужин, как что-то случается. Еще немного, и я начну думать, что это знак! Мне не суждено снова накормить тебя моим фирменным блюдом!  
Гарри задерживает дыхание.  
– Но нет, Томмо не сдается. Рано или поздно твоя полоса несчастных случаев покорится моему упрямству и кулинарному таланту. Так что радуйся, завтра я опять будут стоять на кухне три часа, но наше блюдо мы наконец поедим.  
Гарри откидывает голову назад и зажмуривается. Ему остается только устроить завтра дома пожар, чтобы избежать ужина. Немного экстремально, но все лучше, чем признаться Луи, что его «особое» блюдо по прежнему особо лишь тем, что абсолютно несъедобно.


	17. Лиам/Луи, няня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Лиам/Луи. Одинокий отец Луи и его новая няня."

Луи не считает Лиама хорошей няней. Луи вообще не считает Лиама няней Джека. Потому что Лиам – куда больше, куда важнее. До него была Сара, и Альфи, и Грейс. Хорошие, правильные няни с хорошими, правильными рекомендациями и большим опытом. Только вот они не были тем, чего Луи хотел для сына. На самом деле, Луи мог бы доверить и Саре, и Альфи, и Грейс присмотр за Джеком, но лишь после того, как в их жизни появился Лиам, Луи понял – именно ему он может доверить воспитание своего сына. Потому что Лиам – тот, на кого сможет равняться Джек. Не идеальный, не совершенный, очень человечный и такой настоящий. Лиам дает Джеку все, что может дать, и еще больше. И Луи поступает так же, ради Джека делает то, что должен сделать хороший отец – не позволяя Лиаму превратиться во что-то большее для самого Луи.


	18. Луи/Гарри, попытки серфа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "Луи/Гарри, Луи пытается поставить Гарри на сёрф, но учитывая координацию последнего..."

– Ну же, это не так сложно. Все падают, ничего. Вставай снова. Нет, не так, ты же опять упа…Тебе помочь? Держись пока руками. Да все так учатся, не переживай! Ну, поднялся на колени, теперь отпускаешь руки, и… А вот лежать не надо, вставай на ноги. Молодец! Видишь, оно не так страшно. Еще пару уроков, и мы перенесем тренировки с песка на воду!


End file.
